It's only a matter of time, Sector Z
by DelightfulChild
Summary: Perhaps it was both a blessing and a curse that Sector Z could never be permanently re-commissioned...


A.N: Anndddd 6 months later! Wow, I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded anything here in awhile. Real life, it's killer ^^; Either way, here's a personal headcannon I decided to type up into a short fic before I upload some of the longer stuff I've been working on, hope you all enjoy!

It's only a matter of time,Sector Z

"Take that!"Numbuh 0.3 shouted with a battle cry in accompaniment as she beat the wrinkled head of the senior-citi zombified Patton, the kid-turned-elder wailed under the hail of merciless umbrella strikes, attempting to leap to the side, and away from the brunt of the blows, only to smash his face into a crooked pole that jutted out from the middle of the moon base floor, and with a garbled moan, sunk to the floor, unconscious. Numbuh 0.3 smirked in satisfaction, tucking her trusty umbrella under her arms, and dusting her hands off before sprinting across the faux grass terrain to rejoin her teammates, all currently catching their breaths from subduing the large number of citi-zombies that had still been crawling around this perimeter of the moon base.

"I think that's the last of them Numbuh 0.1!"The sandy haired operative panted as she skidded to a stop beside Numbuh 0.4, pushing up her crimson red colander helmet further atop her head, the headgear having been knocked askew in her sprint. Numbuh 0.1 beamed with pride, wheeling around on the back of his brown boots to face the stairwell ahead. "Alright team, we best get a move on, Numbuh 1 no doubt needs our help!"The blonde leader barked, heading forward with his teammates trailing behind. The 5 operatives were suddenly highly aware how deathly still the terminal had fallen after a few mere minutes trek, the noises of battle now replaced by silence, and boy was the silence deafening.

"Um guys, Is it-"Numbuh 0.5 began to speak up, in an attempt to break the uneasy silence, but the sunglasses sporting brunette never finished her sentence, for at that moment the eeriest, and most terribly familiar giggles permeated the 5 children's eardrums, causing their hearts to clench, and their steps to fall to a screeching halt, their heads pivoting slowly about, trying to locate the horribly familiar sound. Numbuh 0.1's eyes fell upon the source of the sound, his apprehensive expression falling into one of utter mortification for the first time that afternoon at what lay before he and his friends.

A pipe that ran along the wall above had burst open, leaving a large puddle along a patch of grass that had been ripped up, water pooling in the section of concrete beneath, its surface periodically rippling from the tiny water drips above. Though standing water wasn't what had stricken fear into the leader, but of what was reflected in the water instead.

"Your resistance is impressive Sector Z, we find your ability to hold out this long...admirable, yet sad"The ghostly images of the Delightful Children from down the Lane hissed with malice from within the pool, their images perfectly intact as they stared upwards, their expressions twisted into cold sneers, the compliment meant to be a cruel jab in reality. Numbuh 0.2 gasped as the sinister monotone echoed from the pool, the taller operative taking a step back on lead-like legs, gripped with fear along with his teammates. Numbuh 0.1's eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates, utterly horrified, struggling to force words up his fear-tightened throat.

"B-But that's i-impossible!"The sector leader croaked, taking a step back and knocking into Numbuh 0.3, the sandy haired blonde doing her best to keep her panicked shivers minimal, with little success. "Why so surprised Sector Z? Does our appearance frighten you? Surely you did not expect us to allow you to have all the fun"The Delightfuls droned further from their pool, their sneers twisting into grins that could make a Cheshire cat shudder, their identical pale blue eyes glinting in their watery prison. Numbuh 0.3 swallowed hard, stepping up beside Numbuh 0.1, her narrowed eyes and determined expression sadly, fading faster, her nerve following in quick progression. "G-Go away you creeps! Were nothing like you!"The sandy haired blonde shouted, her voice crackling like kindling in a fireplace.

The Delightfuls grins faded, replaced once more by the cruelest of smirks. "Aw, why let this descend into petty insults? Or are you simply too afraid to face the truth? We are you, whether you fully want to grasp it is your delusioned choice, but one that you cannot ignore, no matter how much you try"The well-dressed quintet hissed in the coldest of tones, like a blast of icy air, its met its shivering marks. Numbuh 0.4 did his best to scowl, but the inkling of courage, much like that of Numbuh 0.3's, faltered. "W-Well we aren't you right now!"The tan skinned child argued, albeit weakly.

The quintets shared expressions slipped into ones of arched eyebrows and shared snickers, before immediately returning to the cold, malicious ones they had worn through this entire exchange, their eyes narrowing. "Oh poor, poor deluded child, we can continue on this fruitless argument, but we ourselves do not feel it is necessary"The quintet spoke boredly, with an undertone of spite. "It's a game of cat and mouse, Kids No longer Next Door, and your the mice"The quintet spoke in mocking tones, clearly enjoying the chills that visibly ran down the groups bodies. Numbuh 0.1 abruptly snapped out of his terrified stupor, his face affixing into an angered , flickering, scowl. "Stop that right now! Y-You freaks!"The blonde shouted, his fists clenching in trembling balls at his sides.

The phantom images of the Delightful Children simply smiled, but in the most evil, and devious of ways, undaunted by the leaders threat. "Aren't you tired Sector Z?"The five questioned out of the blue, but the menacing undertone in which their voices possessed could undoubtedly lead anyone to believe its meaning was not as innocent as the inquiry appeared.

"T-Tired?"Numbuh 0.5 dared to speak, her tone edged by an involuntary squeak. "Yes, and such a shame,you've only just woken up from your nap too"The Delightfuls sighed, briefly feigning looks of disinterest as they glanced to the side of the water pool which contained their images. "Only once you go back to sleep this time"They continued as they slowly looked back up, their grins stretching along their lips to near sadistic lengths along their devious lips, enough to reduce blood to ice in a persons veins. "Your never waking back up"The quintet finished in a chorus of whispered hisses, making the statement that much more terrifying.

The 5 operatives looked on wideyed as the mirror images tossed their heads back, eerie laughter spilling out from their lips, growing louder and louder as it went on. Numbuh 0.2 clapped his hands over his ears, the laughter growing ever louder, echoing through the expansive room. "M-Make it s-s-stop!"Numbuh 0.5 suddenly wailed over the din, clinging to Numbuh 0.4's arm in fear.

Numbuh 0.1 scowled, his expression strained from the close to deafening sound of laughter, but filled with hate as he lifted his shoe, bringing it down with a mighty 'SPLASH' over the puddle, and immediately the laughter silenced, the puddle rippling from impact, splatters of water littering the plastic grass around it. The blonde took in slow, shaky breaths as he lifted his water dotted shoe away, resting it back down beside his side, turning to his visibly shaken teammates. All staring now, intently at the puddle to see if the images of the Delightfuls had truly vanished.

Each child then released a shaky sigh of relief to see that the puddle now was ordinary, water droplets from above calmly rippling along its disturbed surface. "C-Cmon team, we can't let this slow us down"Numbuh 0.1 spoke up with a slight hand wave, heading towards the staircase once more. The 4 children nodded slowly, racing now to keep up with their leader, their shoes pattering softly against the stiff material underfoot.

Numbuh 0.5 trailed behind, chancing a glance back at the puddle as she reached the first stair, her eyes widening as the fear hit her with a vengeance. The reflections of the Delightful Children had returned, but were merely watching them depart now, tiny smirks breaking across their pale features as they realized she had looked back. "It's only a matter of time"They whispered together, but their voices sounded so much louder to the terror-striken brunette. "Au revoir, Sector Z, parting is such sweet sorrow~"The group then spoke in the eeriest of sing-song's, before another drip of water touched the surface of the puddle, the images of the quintet rippling and fading away.

End Transmission


End file.
